


Drowning Sorrows

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: A Crime - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot based on Norman Reedus movie called A Crime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning Sorrows

Drowning Sorrows  
(A Vincent one-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM Nicole Hapunkt

Vincent walked along the shore line, he had been walking for what seemed like forever and had no intention of going home anytime soon. The empty apartment only made him more depressed then he already was. Feeling alone, so very alone since his wife had died..he still had no answers and didn’t know how to move one.  
For awhile after she died, his friends had tried everything to get through to him. Tried taking him out and making sure they were around but when he didn’t improve most of them stopped trying. He had sunk deeper and deeper into a bottomless hole with no light showing him the way out.   
He looked up into the sunset, the sky a beautiful orange and pink color mixed together, it calmed him to be here. Took his mind off of everything. Something bumped into him and he looked up from his feet, almost running over Nicole. Her dark brown hair blowing in the wind, a smile on her face.  
“Vincent, its nice to see you..” she said sweetly, her voice as soft and gentle as he remembered.   
“Hey Nicole, yeah it has been awhile. How you been?” he started to walk along side her on the beach.   
“Oh its been okay, same old stuff. Its good to see you.” She touched his arm lightly and it felt like licks of fire.  
He looked at the way her mouth lifted up as she smiled but he blushed and looked away when she caught him staring, “Good to see you too.”  
She had been the only one who had kept in touch with him after his wife died and the rest of his friends gave up, she had made sure to call him even though he didn’t answer and she would check up on him once in awhile. He loved it, being wanted and needed again. Being important to someone felt good. He just didn’t know how to show it.   
“Any chance you would like to grab dinner, catch up?” he asked before he lost his nerve.  
Nicole blushed and grinned, I would love to, uh but we can do it at my place. I’m not one for going out much anymore.”   
He smiled, relieved, “yeah me either but that sounds better than a crowded place, around 7?”  
She nodded and made sure he had the right address still, “okay see you at 7.”   
He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, before continuing on his walk.  
*  
Nicole hurried to her place, her dogs barking the entire time she moved around trying to pick up everything. Clothes and shoes laid around. Dog toys everywhere. It was stupid to suggest him coming here for dinner but she was nervous around him. Didn’t think she would enjoy the awkwardness of being in public.  
She started on dinner, throwing together what she could in an instant given it was almost 7 now. She hurried the dogs into their room and shut the door, going into her own room to hope into the shower. She hadn’t had dinner with anyone in a long time.   
She jumped into a dark blue dress, her hair falling down around her face. She skipped the make up, remembering how he always said women looked better without it. Back when his wife was alive and so was he. He may be alive but it didn’t seem that way to her. He seemed half there all the time, never wanting to leave with friends or anything. She could understand but it hurt her heart to see him alone. Vincent was an amazing guy, she had had a crush on him since the first time she saw him.  
Nicole turned on some music and set the table, lighting two candles in the center and making sure the food was laid out and ready. Getting her best bottle of wine and two crystal clear glasses. It would be just like at dinner but more private. She put her hands on her hips and smiled down at the perfectly set table just as his knock sounded.  
*  
Vincent stood at the door, hands stuffed into his pockets and he was very nervous. The door opened and she stood looking so beautiful in her dark blue dress, beautiful brown hair flowing around her. A blush on her cheeks, his body responded, growing hard without his want or need for it.  
“You look beautiful.” He said and came inside, kissing her cheek.  
Nicole’s hands touched his arms, feeling the tense muscles underneath. “thank you, you look amazing too. Hungry?”  
He actually wasn’t, too nervous to eat anything, she seemed to know because she smiled, “yeah me either, nervous I think, a drink maybe?” she turned to the beautifully set table and the empty wine glasses.  
“Yeah, please. It might help.” She poured them each a glass and handed it to him, going to where he was sitting on the window ledge. “great view you have.” He said, her window over looked his apartment, he could see right into his bedroom.  
“Shit...uh yeah I don’t look..” she blushed, looking away.

He smiled, already relaxing around her. “You don’t look huh...you sure?”  
She blushed again, biting her lip. “Well by accident sometimes..but I don’t look on purpose.” She knew he was teasing but it was making her hot. She had looked many times, many many times. Seeing him shirtless and in his boxers, even one time she saw him pleasuring himself but she looked away.  
“Oh come on, aint like I haven’t looked in here before Nic.” He admitted that he had glanced into her room once or twice but guilt washed over him, “sorry.”  
She touched his face, bringing his eyes up to meet hers. “You don’t need to feel sorry Vincent, there is nothing wrong with us looking at each other, I must say that I have wanted you for a long time...even before.” He closed his eyes and the sentence trailed off, “I`m here for you no matter what you want or don’t want.”  
He leaned into her soft hand, missing the light touches like this everyday. He was so tired of being lonely all the time and he knew she was too. She even said she wanted him while his wife was still here, it took a strong woman to admit that and still remain friends when he wasn’t available like that. She amazed him.   
“But I do want to, I`m just not sure I know how anymore.” He kissed her hand softly.  
Nicole sighed at the soft touch, her thumb brushing over his cheek, “yes you do, the old you..the happy you is still in there..show him to me.”   
Vincent felt his body flare to life, remembering all those things he had liked to do with her, his wife..how passionate he was. He needed to feel that again and she was bringing it out of him. He slowly took his jacket off and tossed it aside, then grabbed their wine glasses and moved them also.  
Nicole’s eyes flared at the sight of him bare chested, “you don’t have to..”  
He cut her off, grabbing her face and pulling her up to his mouth and kissed her hard. Tasting the wine off her lips, he softness of her hands on his body. Nicole groaned for him and pulled his lower body in against hers. His cock, already hard pressing into her. He could remember every dream he had about her like this, sneaking a look whenever he thought she didn’t notice.  
“Vincent..” she moaned as he started to kiss her neck, his shyness going down the drain to reveal his more aggressive sexual side, the one he had been hiding under all his sorrow. His large hands squeezed her breasts, feeling her nipples harden under the thin dress. His hands slid to the back and unzipped the zipper, the dress falling forward then slipping off her body.  
“I want you Nicole..I have for a long time..its just that..” he trailed off again, she just smiled and kissed him back, taking away all the words he had wanted to say that she already knew. His hands worked down to her panties. Feeling the soft silky material stretch under his fingers as he ripped it off her. Hearing her surprised gasp.   
She got into high gear and quickly worked his pants down. Grabbing his hard cock and stroking it hard, Vincent moaning into her mouth, high pitched whining sounds..animal sounds..  
“Fuck its been so long..” he moaned and thrusted into her hand over and over but he needed more. He bent down and picked her up, heading towards the bathroom instead of the bedroom.  
“What are we doing?” she asked, her eyes hooded.  
“I always see you stepping into the bathroom..but I never get to see the whole thing and I want to. I wanna see the water bead off your skin, lick every drop..” he turned the water on and stepped in with her locked around him. The hot water hitting his back.  
“God want this so bad.” She said and kissed his neck, feeling his hand reach between them to rub his cock up and down her slit, his whining getting louder the more time he took. “Please..” she tried to force herself down but he strongly held her in place.  
The water making his hair plaster to his skin, water beading on his own body, she leaned into his neck and sucked the water from him, “want to last..it`s been so long and i want you so bad.” He let the head of his cock slip in, feeling her muscles contract, ready to except him inside. He growled and pressed her back against the wall, her skin flushed from the hot water.  
He kissed her and finally sunk in slowly, feeling every inch of her pussy around him. His cock slipping deeper the more she writhed against him. He lost his breath, head falling back. “So tight..god so tight...” he said holding on tight while he thrusted back in, seeing her body arch back.  
“Vincent, you feel so good..” she said and kissed him, resting her head against his and looking between them to watch as he fucked into her, the plump head of his cock coming almost all the way out before going back inside at a tantalizing pace.  
He already felt it coming, it was impossible to last long like this. Having her so tight around him, the way she felt and the length in which he had sex last.. he just couldn’t. “God Nic, I’m close already...gonna cum!”  
“Oh me too...just like that...god!!” she screamed and came around him, her head falling back against the wall, “cum for me!” she moaned and twisted her hips.  
“Shit!!” Vincent came hard, seeing stars and his legs feeling weak. He leaned forwards and kissed her neck, sucking the water off her skin just like he said he would. “Thank you, I think you saved me.”  
She brushed his wet hair back, caressing his face. “I`ll save you whenever you need it.”  
“Don`t leave me, please.. I need you, I think I always have.” He planted a quick kiss on her forehead.  
“I won`t leave Vincent, I`m always here for you.”


End file.
